


The feeling's mutual.

by depressednarcassist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, and sans being a cool uncle, chara bein sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressednarcassist/pseuds/depressednarcassist
Summary: Chara's not being their usual horrible self, and Sans is the only one around to help.





	The feeling's mutual.

Chara slammed the front door to their mother’s minivan, which unfortunately was not being driven by that mother at the time.

“hey kid.” 

“Fellow associate.”

With Toriel working as a kindergarten teacher, her hours went later than when the highschool and middle school students got let out, meaning Sans was now chauffeuring her kids around town. He didn’t mind it, he liked being able to talk to Frisk and Asriel after school. Chara though, not so much, and it was strikingly obvious they felt the same about him. But Frisk was there to keep the conversation from being too horribly awkward, so Sans couldn't complain.  
However, Frisk and Azzy had taken up cross country together (they offered Chara to join them, but it was denied with a simple "hell no."), so they stayed after school every Thursday to practice.  
Which left Sans taking only Chara home from school.  
Alone.  
In a car.  
For quite some time, actually.

Today was a Thursday.

Sans waited for the little demon spawn to say something along the lines of "Did you know that even with seat belts, people die in car crashes all the time?". With neither Frisk nor Asriel around, Chara liked to take this opportunity to freak Sans out as much as they could. At this point, Sans found the routine pretty funny. He even had a few responses prepared beforehand.  
But nothing came from the child. Sans, who should be paying attention to the road as he made a turn, glanced over at the passengers seat. Normally he would find them making a sour face at him, but Chara was facing the window, chin rested on top of their hand with their elbow propped up on the side of the door.  
"hey, sad sack. whats with the long face, skeleton got your tongue?" The monster chuckled, hoping to get a rise out of them.  
". . ."  
"not in the mood to talk?"  
Not even a nod. Sans frowned. It wasn't like he didn't like being ignored, it was unlike Chara to ignore him.  
"fine by me. i needed some peace and quiet."  
He heaved a sigh, and focused on the road once again. After awhile of (uncomfortable) silence, Sans turns his head to check on the kid once again, and notices something he didn't earlier.  
"so," The car retracts a bit as he stops at a red light. "you gonna tell me where those bruises on your arm came from?"  
Sans watched as Chara flinched, and felt his soul drop slightly. He didn't mean to upset the kid further, but this sort of territory was new to him. He wasn't a very emotional guy, especially with Chara. They've never had much of a relationship besides a distaste for each other.  
Before he could regret his decision however, Chara spoke up for the first time since they greeted him.  
"No."  
Well, at least they're talking, he thought.  
"did ya trip?"  
No response. He knew you couldn't get bruises like that from just tripping anyway.  
"bullies?"  
Still no response, but he saw them inch closer to the window.  
Sans continued to drive, shifting in his seat slightly. "you sure you dont wanna talk?"  
"Yes."  
"ok."  
Sans waited, and it was only a little bit before Chara opened up again. "Sans?" They asked, voice small (and almost scared sounding, Sans noted.)  
"whats up?"  
"Do you.." They hesitated to finish their question. Chara's mouth opened silently before snapping shut again. Sans figured they were about to give up before he heard them sigh and slump back into the car seat. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" Their voice started to crack as they finished, and it had become apparent to Sans that they were trying not to cry.  
"nah." The quickness of his response surprised them both, the skeleton began to backtrack on his answer. "emotional? sure. impulsive? 'course. but that doesn't make you a bad person." He glanced back down at Chara's bruised arms. "i don't think you deserve to get hurt over it either." Chara looked guilty, but nodded understandingly.  
"you gotta trust me kid, im good at this judging character stuff. now can i ask you a question?"  
"..Sure."  
"do you think you deserve it?"  
They took awhile to answer, but flash of hurt across their face was all the answer Sans needed. "I dunno." They mumbled, shrugging and crossing their arms defensively across their chest.  
"welp. that does it." Sans turned his blinker on, taking a turn towards town once again instead of back to Toriel's cottage. Chara blinked, facing their driver with a wary expression. "This isn't the way home." They pointed out.  
"i know." Sans grin fully returned to his face. "we're going to mcdonalds. chocolate milkshake?"  
They sniff. "How come I feel like you're going to trick me."  
"cmon kiddo. i know im heartless, but im not that mean."

For once, Sans' dumb jokes started to make Chara laugh.


End file.
